missionimpossiblefanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Chimera Mission
Biocyte Pharmaceuticals Sean Ambrose's organization The Syndicate (secretly) |casualties=Vladimir Nekhorvich Hugh Stamp Sean Ambrose Swanbeck |outcome=Success |appearances=Mission: Impossible II |previous=NOC List Recovery }} The Chimera Mission, also known as the Chimera Virus sting operation, was an operation by the Impossible Missions Force to find and destroy the biological virus called Chimera, as well as exposing the conspiracy behind the virus and investigate the death of Vladimir Nekhorvich. Mission Dr. Nekhorvich's death On March 23rd, 1999, Nekhorvich injected his wrist with the last remaining bit of Chimera, not wanting McCloy to have his hands on it. He then made plans to travel from Sydney to Atlanta to deliver them safely to the Center for Disease Control (CDC), timing his trip so that it would take no longer than 20 hours. In reality, he was delivering the viral culture to the US government, to expose the criminal use of the 'Chimera' sample. On his flight, he was accompanied by friend Dmitri/'Ethan Hunt,' when over the Rocky Mountains, the flight captain Hugh Stamp announced that a drop in cabin pressure necessitated the release of oxygen masks as a precaution. When the co-pilot passed out, the captain set the altimeter for the plane to descend to 10,000 feet (on a collision course with the terrain), put the plane on autopilot, and then left the cockpit. Passengers on the plane also passed out from poisonous gas in the oxygen supply. 'Ethan Hunt' broke Nekhorovich's neck and killed him, snatched his briefcase, and then removed his latex facial mask, revealing himself to be unknown rogue agent Sean Ambrose in disguise. He then joined his fellow agents and the captain, who parachuted out of a trap door in the belly of the plane moments before it crashed into a snowy Rocky Mountain peak. Recruiting Nyah Nordoff-Hall Ethan Hunt is alerted by the IMF that someone has used his identity to assist bio-chemical expert Dr. Vladimir Nekhorvich to enter the United States, only to kill him in a subsequent plane crash. Nekhorvich, an old friend of Ethan, had forewarned the IMF of his arrival, planning to deliver to them a new bioweapon, Chimera, and its cure, Bellerophon. He was forced to develop these by Biocyte Pharmaceuticals. IMF determines that rogue IMF agent Sean Ambrose is responsible. IMF assigns Ethan to recover the virus and its cure. It also insists that he recruits Nyah Nordoff-Hall, a professional thief presently operating in Seville, Spain. Ethan Hunt traveled to Seville, Spain to begin his mission by locating cat burglar Nyah, and assembling two others for his team. During a performance of flamenco dancing in the courtyard of a mansion, he spotted fugitive thief Nyah Nordoff-Hall across the room, and then confronted her during a jewel heist on the second floor of the mansion. She entered the room using a detecting instrument to determine where the object was hidden near a bathtub, and they engaged in flirtatious conversation in the tub itself. After locating the valuable, half-million pound Bvlgari diamond necklace. When an alarm sounded, security guards surrounded them, as Ethan revealed himself masquerading as the mansion's security engineer 'Mr. Keys', who was conducting a security exercise with his associate 'Miss Hall.' They returned the necklace to the mansion's host. Afterwards, Ethan explained he was testing her capabilities and was considering "working together" with her. He then admitted he had triggered the alarm himself. As she left, she snootily rejected his offer. The next day on a mountain highway, where Ethan determinedly followed Nyah's sportscar, he revealed himself to be a spy, and told her how they could mutually help one another. After a reckless car-chase almost ending in disaster, he saved her from dropping off a steep cliff while hanging from her car, and she agreed to talk to him about his proposal, without a "decent interval" before love-making. His relationship with Nyah would changed Ethan's life forever. Meeting with Swanbeck and Mission Debriefing In a secret meeting location of the IMF in Seville, Ethan spoke with Commander Swanbeck, who played a DVD computer video-file of Dr. Vladimir Nekhorvich asking his good friend Ethan Hunt, to accompany him on a flight to Atlanta from Sydney (lasting no longer than 20 hours), that ultimately crashed in the Rockies and killed him. His assistant/colleague Sergei Gradski had died earlier from the effects of 'Chimera'. Swanbeck explained about the IMF's history with Nekhorvich, as Ethan's former mentor, Jim Phelps, saved him years before Ethan joined the IMF, and how IMF agent Sean Ambrose was sent in his place to escort Nekhorvich, since he had "doubled" for him two or three times before. The plane flight was sabotaged - the captain had been killed and replaced in "an operation designed to bring the plane down and make it look like an accident." Swanbeck wanted to know information about 'Chimera' that Nekhorovich was carrying. Hunt's mission was to recover the virus and bring it to us. Hunt replied that he had to find out how Ambrose planned to make money with it and Swanbeck suggested that Nyah would be useful, because she was in a serious relationship with Ambrose and he desperately wanted her back, and that was the surest and quickest way of locating him. She would gain his trust and relay whatever information she learned from Ambrose to Hunt, while going to bed with him and lying to him. Having fallen in love with her, Hunt was skeptical, believing it would be difficult to convince Nyah to complete the mission, although Swanbeck was more confident. Arriving in Australia and Kidnapping McCloy After recruiting Nyah, Ethan assembles his team, computer expert Luther Stickell and pilot Billy Baird, in Sydney, Australia, where Biocyte laboratories are located and Ambrose is staying. As Ethan stakes out Biocyte, Nyah got close to Ambrose and begins to learn about the Chimera virus. While enjoying a horse race event with Ambrose, Nyah was provided with an earpiece by Billy Baird (masquerading as a doorman with a tip book). She secretly communicated with Hunt about her findings, mentioning the pictures of newspapers with money, interpreted as "bids from possible Chimera buyers." Baird also watched as Ambrose, in the racetrack bar area, spoke to John C. McCloy. He shows McCloy a video of Chimera affecting one of Nekhorvich's colleagues. He then blackmails McCloy into cooperating with him. Nyah steals video footage and transfers it to Ethan. Ethan's team learn that Chimera has a 20-hour dormant period before it causes death by mass destruction of the victim's red blood cells. Bellerophon can only save the victim if used within that 20-hour window. After viewing the video, Ethan expressed his concern about Nyah's safety, and told her he wanted her to vacate Ambrose's place. At the same time, CEO McCloy - leaving Biocyte for the evening - was kidnapped by the IMF team. Billy posed as his limousine driver and drove him off. McCloy reached for his newspaper (planted) and saw the shocking headlines of his own demise: "Leading Pharmaceutical CEO dies of rare strain of influenza." A gas was emitted from the air-conditioning system and rendered him unconscious. Soon after, McCloy woke up in a hospital bed surrounded by a plastic sheet enclosure. He saw the "ghost" of Dr. Nekhorvich Hunt in disguise approach his bed and inform him: "You are infected with Chimera." The CEO learned he had less than a day to live, similar to Gradski who had been deliberately infected. He side-stepped blame, arguing that he wanted to see the effects of the Chimera viral disease in the real-world. He also confessed how the "cure would be priceless. I needed Chimera in order to peddle Bellerophon" to make exorbitant drug profits by selling the bio-weapon's cure after infecting the world: "I, John C. McCloy, am in business to make money." Then, the ailing CEO begged for the antidote Bellerophon for himself: "Now, forget any deal you may have made with that thug, Ambrose. Get me treated, and let's go back to work," but 'Nekhorvich' refused. After the charade, Ethan removed the latex mask and told his IMF associates and had learned that McCloy had purchased the services of Ambrose and his team to assault the Atlanta-bound plane to steal the virus cure back from Nekhorvich. Raiding Biocyte HQ Ambrose, posing as Ethan, tricks Nyah into revealing his plan. Ambrose captures Nyah and raids Biocyte to secure the virus. Meanwhile, Ethan was helicoptered by Billy to the rooftop of the Biocyte building and lowered on a cable, while Stickell monitored his progress via transponder on computers in a van parked on the street. There was a momentary glitch when the louvered windows on the rooftop's atrium wouldn't open, and then Ethan had only about 20 seconds to retract the cable back into the helicopter to avoid detection. Arriving at Biocyte, Ethan discovered the Project Chimera files on Nekhorvich´s computer and saw the video of Dr. Gradsky´s death. He then uploaded the files on the USB. He later headed to the inoculation chamber holding the last remaining Chimera virus in three injection guns, where he was able to destroy all but one sample of the virus before Ambrose intervened. Ambrose, Stamp, and his men entered the Biocyte lobby and proceeded upstairs to intercept Ethan, who had only another 5 1/2 minutes to destroy the samples, but was out of voice-contact with Stickell and couldn't be warned of their approach. In the incubation room, Ethan laser-heated the samples in the growth vials and terminated them, and then set a C4 explosive in the room with a remote detonator attached. Next, in the inoculation room, after destroying two of the three viruses with injection guns, Ethan paused (recalling how Dr. Nekhorvich had injected himself with Chimera) - when Ambrose and his team opened fire on him in an ambush. During the fierce gunbattle, the last remaining injection gun with the sample dropped to the floor - it was the object of everyone's interest. Outside, someone planted a timer bomb under Luther's van - he saw the reflection of the counter in the rear-view mirror, grabbed his laptop, and escaped from the van moments before it exploded. During a pause in the gunfight, Ambrose insultingly told Hunt about his mask-deception and had ordered Nyah to retrieve the last sample of Chimera. She injects herself with it, preventing Ambrose from simply killing her to get it. Ambrose takes Nyah away, and Ethan escapes from the laboratory. Bare Island Incident Ambrose lets Nyah wander the streets of Sydney in a daze, intending to start a pandemic. He offers to sell Bellerophon to McCloy in exchange for stock options, to make him the majority shareholder. Ethan proceeded to the heavily-secured Bare Island base coastal facility outside of Sydney. Ethan slowly infiltrated and penetrated into the compound, killing various guards along the way. Meanwhile inside, Ambrose met with John McCloy, presenting him with two vials, a blood sample and a vial of Bellerophon. A scientist confirmed a positive DNA match in the blood sample. The meeting was interrupted when Ethan exploded the room's outer door - and was momentarily spotted through the flames. Ambrose ordered Stamp and others: "Run that bastard down." With time running out, McCloy reluctantly cooperated, transferring money from a Swiss bank and allowing Ambrose to take control of his company. Stamp engaged in a brief struggle against Ethan, when a grenade (with the pin pulled) exploded and destroyed part of the facility - Stamp was killed by falling debris. Pretending to be Stamp, however, Ethan called Ambrose on walkie-talkie: "Sean, this rat's reached the end of the maze" and promised to personally bring Ethan to him. 'Stamp' dragged a bound-up and injured 'Ethan' into the meeting room, where Ambrose first shot him in the leg and then executed him, to the accompaniment of a choir singing The Requiem. Ambrose suddenly noticed a bandage on 'Hunt's' finger -- revealing to his horror that he had instead killed Stamp - verified when he ripped off 'Hunt's' mask and saw Stamp's gagged face. In the confusion, the real Ethan stole the vial of Bellerophon and raced from the facility. Unable to reach the helicopter for pick-up, Hunt grabbed a motorcycle, culminating in a lengthy gun battle/chase along the coastal roads and on a bridge between Hunt's team on the helicopter and pursuing cars. During the fiery conflict, Stickell notified Hunt about Nyah's most recent location and With only a little time left, Hunt ordered his team to bring her. At the end of the pursuit-chase of playing chicken when their two bikes collided and burst into flames in mid-air, sole surviving Ambrose and Ethan grabbed each other and landed on a secluded rocky cliff-beach area, where they fought each other with martial-arts and other skills. hile Ethan is pursued by Ambrose, Luther and Billy locate Nyah, who has wandered to a cliff side, intent on killing herself to prevent Chimera from spreading. As he was walking toward the helicopter to give Stickell the antidote for her, Hunt was threatened by Ambrose with a gun from behind, who laughed. Ethan kicked up a gun buried in the sand at his feet, caught it, and fired, killing Ambrose, as Nyah was injected with Bellerophon in time to save her. Aftermath After Ambrose´s death, the files linking to Project Chimera were exposed to the government, thanks to Ethan´s efforts, revealing the criminal use of the 'Chimera' sample, as well as Biocyte´s involvement in the project. As a result, Biocyte was shut down for good and McCloy was arrested. In an art museum, Swanbeck reminded Ethan that he was specifically instructed to bring back "a living sample of the Chimera virus", the IMF agent explained how he had both recovered the virus and destroyed it. Swanbeck promised that Nyah´s efforts would be rewarded with an expungement of her criminal record, and then asked where she might be located, but his plans were to take another vacation. He met Nyah in a Sydney-area park near the Opera House, where they hugged and kissed and they started a relationship. Later, at Paris, France, Swanbeck had secret meeting with a shadowy organization. It was revealed that Swanbeck had been secretly working with the organization to retrieve Chimera and eliminate Ethan and Nyah. However, due to Ethan destroying Chimera and exposing Project Chimera, as well as Nyah´s criminal record beeing cleared, the assassin from the organization had Swanbeck killed. Appearances *Mission: Impossible II Category:Aboodash56's Mission: Impossible Category:Events